Would you sing for me?
by Sorux Caelum Orun
Summary: Sora is a Vocaloid, a robot made by a Organization, but he have a heart, so the Organization threat him bad, very bad, he run away to a certain island, were he met Riku and Kairi, but will the Organization leave him alone?.
1. Chapter 1

Would you sing for me?

Summary: Sora is a Vocaloid, a robot made by a Organization, but he have a heart, so the Organization threat him bad, very bad, he run away to a certain island, were he met Riku and Kairi, but will the Organization leave him alone?.

I'm going to use songs of Vocaloid, more of Len (I like Len) so I'm going to put the name, if it is a difficult name I'll put the link.

Enjoy:

A guy on black coat looked through a window of a cylinder on a vertical form, inside was full of what it seems water.

There was a boy in there as well, asleep, he was wearing black baggy pants stopping after his knees, a red pair of shoes that go a little after his ankles, a white shirt that on the left side was short and on the right was long and both have royal blue on the edge, he have a little hoddie on the shirt with a pin of a silver crown, he also have white headphones white blue lines, he have dark brown spiky hair, and thought no one could see them right now his eyes were between sky and sea blue.

There were a lot of cables connected to his headphones.

The strange only said one name "Sora", upon hearing this the boy open his eyes and looked at him, his eyes were empty, no life, no light "We don't want you to try that again, do you wet it?" the boy only nodded "Good" then he left, leaving Sora there 'If I could only turn back the clock' Sora thought sadly "I want to see them again" he told himself as he closed his eyes and hug his knees to his chest thanks to the water, then he fall asleep as he felt how the last blink of light fade away.

Yay, new fanfic, review please


	2. Nameless Song

Would you sing for me?

Summary: Sora is a Vocaloid, a robot made by a Organization, but he have a heart, so the Organization threat him bad, very bad, he run away to a certain island, were he met Riku and Kairi, but will the Organization leave him alone?.

Thank to **Syafiq **for being the first one to review, THANKS! Oh, and, I don't know how much I will be able to update, exams are coming for me and it's a HELL, well let's start:

Sora wake up in his room, it wasn't the most beautiful room in the world, it was black and grey, his bed was next to the window with only a thin blanked and a flat pillow.

He hated his life, it wasn't fair, everyone threat him very bad, they would hit him, make fun of him or, in the best case, ignore him.

He looked through the window, maybe he could jump, but it scared him, he didn't want to die, that only make happier the Organization.

Sora wanted to sing, but he didn't find any song that would show the other how he felt, he curled himself on the bed and try to sleep, a few hours later he give up.

Then he remember, he had being having this weird dreams about two boys about his age on a beach, the boy have silver hair and green eyes while the girl red hair and sea blue eyes, those eyes were what keeping him going, he loved them, make him wanted to sing a beautiful song just for them, more likely for her.

A song came to his mind so he start to sing:

(Nameless Song –Kagamine Len- playing)

watch?v=MKPdOQPu6P0

It's just me here, in this room, all alone.  
>I sit, stare out at the setting sun.<br>Overwhelmed by a sudden floating loneliness,  
>I sing a MELODY.<p>

This Nameless Song will go, and fill up the room,  
>wrap around my little heart, a gently soothing tune.<p>

And no-one else will lend an ear to this simple hum  
>But it's mine, it's fine for one.<p>

nm…

It's just me here, in this room, so empty.  
>I sit, stare out at the darkened city.<br>To take my mind away from the sudden silence,  
>I sing a MELODY.<p>

This Nameless Song will go, and fill up the room,  
>repaint the sad walls, a gently soothing tune.<p>

And no-one else will ever know this so simple hum–  
>But it's mine, it's fine for one.<p>

nm…

He finish the song, feeling a little better, he looked though the window once again, he laid on his bed and use his blanket to make the cold go away, it was only a little warmer, but he didn't mind, after all… he was never supposed to feel

OoOo

Chapter 2, I was going to ask, will you tell me some Vocaloid songs names please? So I will have more songs, thanks


	3. Monochrome Blue Sky

Would you sing for me?

Summary: Sora is a Vocaloid, a robot made by a Organization, but he have a heart, so the Organization threat him bad, very bad, he run away to a certain island, were he met Riku and Kairi, but will the Organization leave him alone?.

Chapter 3: Monochrome ∞ Blue Sky

Sora wake up hours later, his room as cold as always, he sat on his bed, again the dream of the two boys on beach 'Why do I dream about them?' Sora asked himself.

He look through the window, the heart shape moon was as shiny as always. He stared at it for moment, then he turns his attention to the door, he could only get out of his room when someone of the Organization let him.

In the past there were other like him, Vocaloids, but one by one they were escaping from that hell.

He was the only one left, as far as he knew, the Organization was trying to make their own Vocaloids; there were other Vocaloids that were born like that.

But in the end, Sora really didn't care anymore; maybe his fate was to stay on the Organization H.Q., he looked through the window, it was a long fall, no one could survive to it, he look to the moon, then he start to sing.

(Monochrome ∞ Blue Sky playing)

Outside the window is a monochrome world  
>There's no change, everyday is tiresome<br>Being alive is only heavy  
>If I jump, I wonder if it will become lighter<p>

Will my heart's forecast be clear and bright tomorrow?  
>The everyday landscape is reflected in my eyes<br>Besides, it's the same after all

In the endless pathways leading to anywhere  
>I'll probably fail at searching for the things I desire<br>Because if tomorrow comes I'll undoubtedly be found  
>Now, I'll wake up<p>

What do I have? I begin to ask  
>There's only a white page<br>Perhaps it will  
>be painted with the colours of myself<br>It's the first page

I looked up at the blue sky reflected vividly  
>Because if it's possible,<br>I want to be dyed a colour like that

In the endless sky over there  
>I'll probably look forward to searching for the things I desire<br>Since yesterday I've gone forward only a short distance  
>Now, I'll reach out my hand<p>

People were born here, there's no meaning to it  
>So, everyone found a "reason to live"...<p>

In the endless pathways leading to anywhere  
>I'll probably fail at searching for the things I desire<br>Because if tomorrow comes I'll undoubtedly be found  
>Now, I'll wake up<p>

In the endless sky over there  
>I'll probably look forward to searching for the things I desire<br>Since yesterday I've gone forward only a short distance  
>Now, I'll reach out my hand<p>

So, come now, reach out your hand

He finished the song, his eyes look unfocused, like if he was on a trance, his eyes close as he fell from his window

OoOo

Chapter 3, what will happen next? See ya.


	4. Escape

Would you sing for me?

Summary: Sora is a Vocaloid, a robot made by a Organization, but he have a heart, so the Organization threat him bad, very bad, he run away to a certain island, were he met Riku and Kairi, but will the Organization leave him alone?.

Chapter 4: Escape

_The only think Sora could see was black, endless black, he could move or speak 'What happened?' Sora thought 'The only think I remember is falling from my window, I'm I…dead?' **Sora!** He heard 'Wh-who's there?!' he tried to look around him, but he couldn't **Sora!** This time were two voices, just when the voices said his name he saw two lines in front of him, on purple and the other green **Sora!** Tree voices, now a grey line appeared along the other two **Sora! **Four voices, a pink line was added **Sora!** Five voices! A red line appeared with the others._

_The voices repeat his name again, and again, and again, soon enough he gain control over his body again and as soon as he realized it he covered his ears with his hands, though it didn't work very well, the voices where still there "Shut up" he could talk again, the voices insisted "Shut up!" no silence "SHUT UP!" didn't work, the world around him start to spin, then it hit him 'I know those voices! They are…' and everything went black._

Sora stir before slightly open his eyes, every part of his body hurt like hell, he could barley left his eyes open, his body was covered by deep wounds, his head was bleeding as well.

'At least I'm out of that hell' Sora though as he try to stand up, but he had a horrible wound on his left leg, Sora fell to the ground again, tears rolling down his face from the pain.

He try it again, trying to ignore the pain, with efforts he managed to get to the closest wall and start to walk into the city.

He walk what seems to be an eternity, finally he get to the skyscraper, Memory skyscraper was it? Sora remember seeing it from the window on his room, when he was almost at the other side of the place where the Memory Skyscraper was he heard something coming from behind, he turn around and saw this strange black thing with yellow eyes, though Sora didn't know what was that thing, his first reaction was turn around and run (as fast as he could because of his wounds)

In more than one occasion the black things were going to get to him, but he keep going, he turn the corner on an ally only to find out that it was a dead end.

Somehow he manage to sit on the darkest corner of the ally, hugging his legs close to his chest, his clothes by now where filled with blood, he felt like he was going to pass out from blood loss.

The moments that follow were all fuzzy, he could barely see, when the black things were going to attacked him a bright, warm light surround him as he fell unconscious.

Hours later he wake up but he was very weak so he couldn't stay awake for to long, the images where fuzzy again, as he fell asleep he could have sworn that he saw a boy with silver hair and a girl with red hair running towards him. 

OoOo

No song this time, too bad, see you next time.

_.:Next chapter:._

_-Kairi and Riku-_


	5. Shinkai Shonen

Would you sing for me?

Summary: Sora is a Vocaloid, a robot made by a Organization, but he have a heart, so the Organization threat him bad, very bad, he run away to a certain island, were he met Riku and Kairi, but will the Organization leave him alone?.

Chapter 4: Riku and Kairi

Sora's consciousness came back slowly, though his wounds didn't hurt too much, he slowly open his eyes and found out that he was on a bed, comfy and warm, not like his older bed.

Someone changed his clothes for clean ones, he was wearing a long sleeve white shirt, the sleeves were past his fingers and he also was wearing some pants.

He also noticed that his wounds have been treated and were bandaged.

The room he was in was very nice for his opinion, the bed was under the window, a little night desk at the right side of the bed, a normal desk and a closet.

Sora try to sit up on the bed but a jolt of pain stop him, he leaned back again.

Just as he did the door open revealing two teens, the girl must have like 15 years old, she have red hair and dark blue eyes, the boy looks like 16 with silver hair and green eyes.

Both teens seem to be happy when they saw that Sora was awake "You're awake!"say the girl with a happy tone in his voice "What a relief" say the boy, Sora stared at them, they were so familiar, but, from where did he know them?

Sora watched them as they say things like 'Thank goodness your awake' an so.

"Sorry for the commotion, but we really didn't though you were going to make it" say the boy "I'm Riku and this here is Kairi" he said as he pat Kairi's head "What's your name?" Kairi asked "Sora" Sora look around the room "Where I'm I?" he ask "This is my house" Riku answered "This is the guest rooms, and the closest one to the door of the house" Sora think of it for a moment "What happened?" he asked.

_Riku and Kairi were in the docks of the little island, they were arriving, something catch Kairi's attention "Riku, look!" she said alarmed, Riku look where Kairi was pointing, on the shore was a boy like 15 years old covered in blood, he was wearing a white shirt, his left sleeve was short and the right was long, the border of the sleeves were royal blue, he had a little royal blue hoddie on his shirt with a silver clown on it, black baggy pants and red shoes that went up 'till his ankles, he was covered in blood, his head was bleeding as well._

_Riku and Kairi run towards him, Riku, who was the stronger one lift his gentile "Hey, can you hear me?!" he asked, no response "Kairi, let's take him to my house, is the closest one!" Kairi nod._

_Riku carry Sora to his house, it wasn't a very big house, but he could live comfortable, he took Sora to the guest room there Kairi and Riku bandaged him up and Riku had some old clothes that Sora could use._

Sora listen to the story, when they finished Kairi asked "What happened to you?" Sora look at her and tell them what happened and how he had been suffering with the Organization "I've heard something about that Organization you talk about" Riku say "They kidnapped children when they are young, like 4 years old, if they are brothers better for them, though no one know for what" Kairi smile a little "Well, Sora did tell us something 'bout that"

They leave the room to let Sora rest, when he was about to fell asleep he though 'They are the ones of my dreams! How come that they are real?! Well, at least is not a dream, now I'm out of the hell' and he fell asleep.

OoOo

_.:Next chapter:._

_-Shinkai Shonen -_


End file.
